I need to run
by Tiuwiu
Summary: It's a full-moon and there's a werewolf in the grounds of Hogwarts when a red-headed girl appears into the shack in Hogsmede. Why the girl doesn't wake up ? What in the name of Merlin is the girl's name ? Why is everything like this ? [FINISHED]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I need to run.  
  
Why ?  
  
'Cause I can't stay here.  
  
_Why ?  
_  
They're coming.  
  
_Who ?_  
  
The men.  
  
_Why ?_  
  
They want me to come with them.  
  
_Why ?_  
  
So that they can do . . . something.  
  
_What ?  
_  
AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

A/N: This is a story mainly about Lily Evans. She will come across with Hogwarts and meet Mr Lupin and Mr Dumbledore during the story. The story consists of four chapters and epilogue and prologie. All kinds of comments are welcomed.

Tiuwiu


	2. The Moon

**Chapter 1 – the Moon  
**  
My heart is running wild even though I'm laying still. I can feel the wet and sticky spot I have created on the wooden floor.  
  
My head hurts and I can't remember.  
  
I can't remember the day.  
  
I can't remember the name.  
  
I can't remember the feeling.  
  
Somebody asked me : "Why ?" But I can't answer.  
  
They thought they could kill but they couldn't.  
  
I'm too much money to them to be killed.

* * *

The night was silent and the shack near the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was shining in the darkness. The moon was rising and the victim of it was being lead to the shack.  
  
The moon was full and it has just begun its journey through the sky when cries of a boy shattered the air.  
  
The boy cried and cried again and again until it finally was ready. There no longer was a boy but a wolf. The most feared thing during the full moon. Feared through all magical world. The nightmare of all little bundles and babys in wizardry houses.  
  
The werewolf.

* * *

Red-headed girl lay still on the wooden floor where she had dragged herself before fainting. Her hairs were sprawled around and the rags covering her body where stained with blood.  
  
Slowly she began to stir and move a little. Her eyes opened and the green emerald shone in a way that would have frozen a heart. The eyes weren't the eyes they used to be. Long gone was the colour and life of those eyes. No longer were they alive but on a mission.  
  
The girl got up and balanced herself with the wall. She faced the floor and could feel the shack move under her touch. Horror ran through her eyes and for one second they flickered something one could have called panic. But the flick was gone now and the head rose up. Proudly the girl hold her head high up in the air to meet the soon coming danger.  
  
She heard the footsteps behind the door. She heard the growls and the shrieks of the other animals. But the door wasn't locked and so the animals burst in. Girl's face was empty and sudden smile lighted it for a while.  
  
"Come", the girl said with a voice so sweet an weird that the wolf stopped. The yellow eyes of the wolf enlarged and without noticing its pack the wolf ran to the girl.  
  
The howls of the pack where heard somewhere far away alerting the old man.

* * *

Man in the tower in his own office stirred and a pure shock washed his face. His mouth couldn't find the voice and so it just gaped like a fish's mouth on a dry land.  
  
Getting the grip of himself the man moved and practically flew through the door and down the stairs. He ran through the school corridors in a hurry comparing its predecessor.  
  
"OWW!" he shouted and rubbed the arm that got hit. "Minerva, what in the Merlin's name are you doing here ?! It's almost midnight!"  
  
"Albus! Di-did you hear ? The cries ? The howls ?" the woman called Minerva swallowed. "They came from the shack, didn't they ?"  
  
The man looked at the woman before locking his gaze with her and saying: " Yes."  
  
The woman sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Let's go, shall we ?"  
  
The man and the woman strolled outside and came across with the whomping willow. A tree that would hit one when one came too near.  
  
The man grabbed a stick which lay nearby and hit the tree with it. The tree froze and the pair of adults walked inside.  
  
Once they reached the shack they heard the voices.  
  
The deep silence struck them harder than a storm. They both swallowed and entered the shack.  
  
And then they were face to face with the wolf carrying a girl in its back. The wolf howled but the girl said something to it and it calmed down. Carefully the wolf offered the girl to the strangers in its area and let them get a hold of the girl.  
  
The wolf howled sadly and softly it licked the girl's face, then turned around and walked to the darkness of the house.  
  
The adults stared at each other and then , quickly, they paced back to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"POPPY! Poppy! Come down here right now ! Poppy!" Minerva shouted when she and Albus reached the hospital wing. "POPPY! Drag your lazy ass here right now ! Or I will come and - !"  
  
"GOSH, MINERVA! Please don't shout so loud, my ears are ringing! "a young mediwitch came out of the room at the back of the hospital wing. "And please, try not to wake up my PATIENTS!"  
  
"Poppy, I'm sorry for the disturbance, but we have found a young girl from the grounds and I fear that she's badly injured", Albus said and looked directly to Poppy. "She was in the shack."  
  
Poppy , who had already started checking on the girl, stopped and looked up to Albus.  
  
"Is she . . . ?" Poppy asked fear in her eyes.  
  
"No", Albus said. "But I fear that that would be the least of our worries. She IS very badly injured."  
  
"Oh, yes! OH MY MERLIN!"and Poppy was back at work.  
  
Albus and Minerva stayed at the background until early morning when Poppy finally ended the girl's treatment.  
  
"Now, she should be stable and if it is for her luck , she will recover. Otherwise I fear that I've already done all I can. She has lost lots of blood and the injuries she has are not from the easiest type. She needs to be placed under my care for at least a month , if she lives , and after that she might be given permission to move", Poppy sighed heavily. "Albus, I have never seen more badly injured girl in my life and when I don't know how she got these injuries, I can't . . . It's horrible, such a young life. "  
  
"Yes, it is. But Minerva, do you recognise this girl ? I'm afraid that I'm not aware of her and she surely is at least eleven years old and if you don't know her either, then it's clear that she's a muggle. And that could cause certain problems , as you know."  
  
"No, Albus. I don't think I've ever seen a girl with such a bright red hear. I'm afraid that she really is muggle as you mentioned", Minerva said with a sad smile thanking Merlin that it wasn't one of her Gryffindors.  
  
"Yes, then we need to take few precautions. Poppy, will you ?" Albus asked gently and after he got an approving nod as a response he left the hospital wing with Minerva.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to point out that my writing style may not be what your use to but bear with or tell why it isn't a good one. Now, the rest of the story will be out as soon as I have done the rest of the spell-check. Please leave Reviews!

Tiuwiu


	3. The Sun

**Chapter 2 - the Sun**

****   
  
"Sirius, come on ! We need to go to the hospital wing before they bring Remus there! You know as well as I that we were out for a long time! And when we woke up the girl was gone! GONE! Just gone and we – we don't know whether she is alive or not !" James Potter whispered hurriedly to a big , black dog. They had just got the werewolf, or Moony as they called it , to sleep.  
  
"Come ON! I'm going now and if you don't want then – then don't come and care about your friend Padfoot! He's going to be shattered if he has bitten somebody! Or – or eaten!" James's voice was now getting frantic as he spoke quickly and gestured the black dog to go down the trapdoor.  
  
The messy-haired boy and the black dog made their way to the grounds of Hogwarts and from there they headed to the entrance doors. When finally in, they walked to the hospital wing . Carefully they cracked the door open and crept inside.  
  
"Can you see her , Padfoot ?" James whispered and looked around. The dog swayed its tail. "Ok, ok. I'm coming."  
  
The dog lead the boy to a bedside of a young girl. Presumably the girl was near the boy's age but because of her fragile and thin frame those who had seen her thought that she was years younger than sixteen.  
  
"Does she breath, Padfoot ?" the boy whispered. The dog swayed its tail. "Good. I don't see any injuries on her but she is in the hospital bed. I reckon we should come check on her later under the invisibility cloak and maybe overhear a conversation about her current state. "  
  
The dog swayed its tail again. The boy nodded and both the boy and the dog disappeared.  
  
The girl in the bed listened intently the fading sounds of the dog and the boy. Her eyes opened and her emerald green eyes shone in the darkness. One lonely tear escaped her figure.  
  
"They care about me", the girl's voice was so fragile and when the sentence was whispered one could never tell if it really was for real.

* * *

Remus Lupin was a boy with sandy hair and sweet eyes. But his face and emotions were hardened by the life and he was easily considered emotionless when he was not smiling. But even within this prejudice he had managed to have himself a gentle, caring and sweet nature. He could never hurt a fly or a beetle and he was called soft-hands by his friends because he always took care of everybody and seemed to be there for every one who needed a shoulder to lean on. That was his way to show that he was not a monster but a gentle human being.  
  
Remus's blue eyes fluttered open and his gaze swept over the familiar nursing room. He shuddered as he thought about the many times he had been there for this same reason.  
  
Slowly he began to notice that there was one other occupant in the room. A red-headed girl was laying in a bed next to his. The girl's face was calm and white like it would have never even been touched by a freckle. But that though wasn't what caught Remus's attention. The girl's arms, which were resting on her sides, were marked with bruises and cuts and some of them even had a blooded bandage covering them.  
  
Remus's eyes enlarged and his breathing quickened. He couldn't believe it. He was sure this was a some kind of a nightmare. He couldn't have, could he ?  
  
The door of the infirmary opened and madam Pomfrey stepped in. Remus pretended to be asleep and found out why the girl was here.  
  
"Aah, you poor girl. Here you are still asleep like a lamb. But what would I do with you now ? Nobody knows you and you surely are not from Hogsmeade or Britain. Every girl in your age has already been sent to Hogwarts or some other Wizarding school. But . . . oh , well. I suppose I just take care of these cuts you have on your arms, right ? Professor Dumbledore being so dear and telling me nothing about how you got injured. Just saying that you were in the shack and didn't get bitten by a werewolf. But how am I supposed to believe this ? How could you be in the shack with a werewolf and come out unharmed without a wand and without having bitten by a werewolf ?" madam Pomfrey talked to the girl.  
  
Remus shivered in his bed. He didn't know how to handle this. Supposedly he hadn't injured the girl, but somebody else had. And the girl had been in the shack but had come out unharmed. Now that was a hard piece to believe. How could some human be in the shack without his werewolf instincts kicking in and he biting the human in question ?  
  
Remus kept his eyes closed and waited. He knew that he would be coming soon. And that there was no need to rush when he could use his time to sleep and gathering some strength he knew he would need later.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had been troubled that night and was still lightly that morning. He couldn't figure out the girl's secret and therefore he was slightly annoyed. But he wouldn't let it show. Besides , it had been a long time since some one had been able to keep his mind troubled for this long.  
  
But now, he was to focus on a young Remus Lupin. The boy had suffered enough within the way it was and Albus didn't want to make it worse but he needed to inform him about the current situation with the strange girl.  
  
Remus opened his eyes and looked at his headmaster intently waiting for answers.  
  
"Morning, dear boy. Trust you slept well enough since Poppy aloud me to talk to you", the headmasters eyes twinkled.  
  
"Sir, I know how you love all that chit-chat but could you please just tell me what happened last night ?" Remus asked trying to make his voice sound patient.  
  
"Of course and I know this must trouble you greatly though not as greatly as it troubles me. See, you didn't bite her last night or that is how I understood the current situation." Remus breathed relieved.  
  
"The problem is in fact that you _didn't_ bite her. "Remus's eyes shot up to the headmasters face from the wall where they had wandered off a little while ago.  
  
"That I _didn't_ ?!"  
  
"Yes, as you understand me and professor McGonagall were slightly worried when we heard cries and howls from the shack. We came in to look the source of the cries and we found you and the girl. But the girl wasn't fighting you off. And you weren't fighting to get to bite the girl. The girl was riding in your back."  
  
Remus gasped.  
  
"It's impossible ! I mean, she's a human right ? I mean, I wouldn't just carry her around but eat her!"  
  
"Yes, my boy, but you didn't. Though I don't know what happened before we came in with Minerva but already then the girls bruises and other injuries looked older and not caused by your claws. So don't you worry. It wasn't you, Mr Lupin. And I can assure that I and Minerva will find out why it happened like it happened. "  
  
"But professor, what if I did bite her ?!"  
  
"No, my boy, you didn't. We ran a series of tests on her including test that tested her reaction to silver and nothing came out."  
  
Remus breathed a bit more freely.  
  
"Good, now Mr Lupin I suggest you rest and when you feel good enough to leave the infirmary you shall go to rest to the Gryffindor tower. Good day, mister Lupin." And with that Albus Dumbledore was gone.

* * *

The Easter holiday began and the sun was shining. Remus Lupin was already back in his tower with his friends taking care of a mount of homework.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were still pondering the problem of the red-headed girl who nobody knew.  
  
And the red-headed girl who was still laying in the hospital bed enjoyed the peace and sunlight that were available in the hospital wing. She saw no reason to get up yet since it was her only chance in long, long time to get some rest.

* * *

A/N: Hellou. This is the second chapter of this story. Please review after you're done with the reading! x]

Tiuwiu


	4. The Stars

**Chapter 3 - The stars**  
  
The wind was rather freezing but without noticing it or caring out about it a red-headed girl made her way to the roof of the Hogwarts. Her legs didn't touch the ground when she floated higher and higher. She put her legs on the ground when she reached the highest tower in the whole castle.  
  
The wind blew her skirt away from her but she didn't mind. It was like she wanted to be touched by the nature and the winds of it.  
  
For a long time the girl just watched the night stars of the sky and dreamed. Some time ago she wanted to be just like the stars in the sky where she could have watched the ground and give light to those who are lost. But then the girl had realised that it would never happen. She couldn't become a star like all the other people when they died. That was because she wasn't like the other people.  
  
A sudden creak from the staircase alerted the girl. She whirled around to see a shy looking boy peeking out of the door leading to the astronomy class. The girl rose into the air and started glowing.  
  
"No ! Please don't go! Please! I need to talk to you !" the boy cried hurriedly. "Please, just let me explain."  
  
The girl turned around and landed.  
  
"Explain what ?" her voice was curious and almost childish.  
  
"Umm, I – you see, it was , umm , full-moon that night and –", the boy started to stutter.  
  
The sparkling laughter of the girl made the boy look at her in loss.  
  
"Why are you laughing ?"  
  
"Because . . . "  
  
"Because of what ?"  
  
"Did you actually believe that I was going to be mad at you because of what you can not avoid ?!" The girl chuckled. "Really, don't tell me you were expecting it, really . . . "  
  
The boy said nothing.  
  
"Oh Merlin! You really did, didn't you ? Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what the world has gone like. So sorry, I don't laugh anymore if it teases you. "  
  
"No, no. I'm just happy you're not mad at me."  
  
"Oh ? Well, then aren't we just happy ? But what the HELL has happened to the world if it now has NO UNDERSTANDING towards others ?!" The girl shouted and looked accusing towards the sky. "My father, I just thought you would have TOLD me what to expect !"  
  
The boy backed and was almost out of sight when the girl noticed his absence.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Please come back and we talk. I'm sorry, but I just needed to shout to my father. He was so good to let some details slip, before he sent me to this world. "  
  
"Oh, right. I guess your father is in heaven then."  
  
"Oh, Merlin no. Though that is quite close. You see, I'm not really part of your world but the situation being what it is –"  
  
"What is the situation ?"  
  
"The one with the Voldemort of course, and it being it is –"  
  
"You said his name!"  
  
"Well, of course. We wouldn't know what we're talking otherwise, would we ?"  
  
"Oh, right. It is just that, not many say his name aloud."  
  
"Oh, foolish people. Now, well. What exactly is so bad at being a werewolf ? It is important only during the full-moon. And after all, it is a special ability and in some part of the world it is very admired. "  
  
"It is ?!"  
  
"Of course, it comes within the magic doesn't it ? Now, tell me. Why were you in that shack when I first met you ?"  
  
"You KNEW it was me ?!"  
  
"Well, not exactly knew, but sense would be better. I knew you weren't just a wolf and I knew you were male. "  
  
"Oh. But how did you know it before I told you it was I ?"  
  
"Oh, you smell like a wolf of course."  
  
"But how could you smell the difference when you're not a werewolf yourself ?"  
  
"Alas, Mr Lupin. I think you have forgotten that there are other magical creatures in the world too. The werewolves certainly aren't the only ones. But we can cover that topic later. More importantly, what it really was that made you to come to talk to me ?"  
  
"Umm, you see headmaster Dumbledore didn't exactly give away any details about that night in the shack and I really can't remember anything, so . . ."  
  
"Ahem, well I guess it's okay because after all, you're not completely human so your shock wouldn't be so bad. "  
  
"Shock ?"  
  
"Yes, that is a stage where many creatures fall when I tell them about myself. And most humans would just die I'm sure. "  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't be afraid. Now, I wasn't harmed by you in the shack because you knew what I was. You didn't harm me because I wasn't a human and therefore I hadn't done anything bad for you. We spoke briefly and you agreed to take me to the hospital wing –"  
  
"We spoke ?!"  
  
"Yes, we did."  
  
"But, but werewolves can't speak !"  
  
"With humans yes, but with others creatures it depends. With me you could talk just as well as we're talking right now. Anyway, we spoke and then you decided to obey me and carry me when there suddenly where two human beings even though they should know not to wander around near a werewolf during full-moon. Well, you gave me to the humans and I thanked you and went along with the teachers. "  
  
"That's it ?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"All of it ?"  
  
"All of it, yes."  
  
"Well, then. What kind of creature you are if you're not a human being or a werewolf but you look just like human beings ?"  
  
"Elf. "  
  
"An elf ?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm completing a mission here."  
  
"What kind of mission ?"  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to go to school here and Father is already very mad because I lost time in out world. "  
  
"How ?"  
  
"I was born to a family who disliked me enormously. They hated everything that had some kind of connection to magic. So they hated me. They didn't let me go to a school and they kept me in cellar as a prison. I spend many years in there and then one day one white-jacked lady came and took me away. But she died and I was placed under the same family as in the beginning. They hated me for coming back. And things started to change. . .  
  
I wasn't safe in my cellar anymore. They let some men and sometimes women to come and hit and beat me. And then they let them do things to me, which I'm not going to tell you. One night when they were coming again I ran away and nicely they couldn't kill me because I was too much money to them. They earned very much by using me. But then I came here and when in the nice , clean hospital bed I started to dream.  
  
I had always known that I was different but in what way I couldn't even begin to imagine. During my dreams Father taught me how to use magic and so different things. And even then I was going to be different from you others. But now I've had my rest and I think I should start to work again. "  
  
"So, you're coming to Hogwarts ?"  
  
"Yes, I should think so. Or is it full ?"  
  
"No, no. Hogwarts isn't ever full."  
  
"Oh, it's a bad school then ?"  
  
"Oh no. It just is so big that there's room for any one."  
  
"Good, that's good to know. "  
  
"How old are you ?"  
  
"How old I am ? What does it matter ?"  
  
"It depends from your age on what year they put you. I'm in fifth year so I'm fifteen."  
  
"Oh, I'm also fifteen. But I haven't learned any magic ever before so I think they should put me into the first year. "  
  
"Nah, you're too old. Besides it's more fun when you're going to be on a same year. Then we can get to now each other better. Friends ?" the boy asked with an out-stretched hand.  
  
"Yes." And the boy and girl smiled broadly to each other under the stars of the night.

* * *

_A/N: Very short one, mind you! I'll update the rest of the story today or tomorrow (whichever you prefer) so that it is ready. I'd like to ask if there is any kind of interest to hear more of this ? I might write a sequel for this story and it probably would follow the same kind of appearance (prologie - chapters 1 to 5 - epilogue). Thank-you for reading, please review!_

_Tiuwiu_


	5. The Morning

**Chapter 4 - The morning**  
  
On the third day of the Easter holiday Albus Dumbledore sat in the big chair of his behind his working desk. He was pondering the problem of the nameless girl who just lay in the hospital wing unconscious. His eye-brows crinkled and his fingers stopped dancing on the table.  
  
An owl had appeared in front of him. He reached for the letter an opened it.  
  
_Dear professor Dumbledore  
  
The red-headed girl has woken up but she wants to speak with the headmaster first before telling anything about herself. She even resists to tell how she got all those awful injuries! Please come soon, I don't know what to do anymore.  
  
Poppy  
_  
That made Dumbledore rush out of the room and through castle corridors to the hospital wing. He arrived into it in a world-record time.  
  
"Poppy, where is she ?" he breathed out.  
  
Poppy pointed a bed which had been hidden inside bed curtains. Dumbledore neared the bed and disappeared into it.  
  
He saw the red-headed girl sitting on her bed, eyes closed and thinking.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I am –", Dumbledore started very politely.  
  
"Quiet! I'm listening the instructions" , the girl snapped.  
  
Dumbledore waited and after ten minutes the girl's eyes opened and the emerald green looked into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry for interrupting you , professor. I'm Lily Evans and I just received the instructions how to handle this situation where Father sky me so kindly placed in. He has been so kind as not to tell me enough of this place in his dreams so I really don't know anything about the magic excluding the parts I've learned during the last few days dreams. "  
  
"Aha, I'm awfully sorry for not thinking about this possibility _nie_ Lily then", Dumbledore smiled. "So, could you kindly tell me, what is your mission on our earth , _nie_ Lily ?"  
  
"Oh, you – you know ! "  
  
"Of course I know. What did you expect from the headmaster of the best wizardry school in the world ?"  
  
"Oh, very well, you-who-know. I shall tell you and only you about the meaning of my existence on this very earth. You know that there is a wizard named Voldemort outside somewhere. He is very powerful and if he succeeds to fulfil his plan the other worlds are in danger. So, I'm brought here to give birth to a fighter who will defeat Voldemort. The prophecy made about me and my role in this has already started to glow. That means that on this short visit in this school I have already met my future mate. I don't his name and I don't know have I ever talked to him. It just means that I might have seen a glimpse of him in a form or another. "  
  
"Oh, well. I suppose that will happen when it's time for it."  
  
"Yes, but now. Another matter. I should be schooling here because Father sky wants me to learn magic and to be called a proper muggle-born witch. I don't know what it means though. But I understand that I should start studying magic."  
  
"Very well, that shall be arranged. During this summer you will be taught the things you needs to know to enter the sixth year after summer. I assume you are fifteen at the moment, right ?"  
  
"Yes, I will turn sixteen October second. "  
  
"Well, then. I'll let you slip back to sleep. Good-day, _nie_ Lily !"

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are still wanted! XD_

_Tiuwiu_


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_The day was beatiful.  
  
Nobody disturbed it.  
  
First rose the moon .  
  
Then came the day.  
  
Then it was time for the stars to dance.  
  
And finally it was morning._  
  
**The End.**


End file.
